Flash
Name: Wallace Rudolph West/The Flash/Formerly Kid Flash Origin: DC Comics Classification: Human speedforce user Gender: Male Age: Likely 30 - 40 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, intangibility, time travel, dimensional travel, control of kinetic energy, energy manipulation, accelerated healing, can create black holes, can create whirlwinds and wind attacks by moving his arms fast, can process information at super speed and even out think a futuristic supercomputer, can become invisible, flight, can run in frictionless environments like in space, super speed communication, can form his costume spontaneously, can summon his children to him with a Speedforce connection, can cause people and things to explode by vibrating through them, can use his Speedforce aura to envelop other things beside himself (for example to save someone at super speed without it damaging their body, or to throw a projectile at super speed), at least Barry is capable of absorbing the entire speedforce and using it to complete restructure time throughout the universe, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the other Flashes. Weaknesses: Various types of energy can affect him even at super speed, as well as diminish/cut off his connection to the Speedforce. Using the Speedforce too much can result in him being permanently trapped in it. Cannot alter the kinetic energy of objects that gain their speed from time manipulation Destructive Capability: Potentially planet level Strength: His base strength is peak human, but the speedforce allows him to amplify it to well over 100 tons, even allowing him to punch with the force of a white dwarf star (see Notable Attacks/Techniques below) Range: Most of his powers are melee based but he can use ranged Speedforce effects a few meters away, the whirlwinds he creates can reach for kilometers like real tornadoes. Durability: Above peak human, his speedforce aura protects him from the effects of traveling at super speed and also allows him to withstand attacks that would easily kill a normal human, such as class 100 blows Speed: Infinitely FTL, no set limit to how fast he can move, can gain a limited omnipresence Stamina: Superhuman, as long as he maintains his connection to the speedforce he can continually renew it Intelligence: Has a college education, mastery of the speedforce, has many years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. Said to have read the internet. The whole thing (though this would probably result in a mental handicap of some sort) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Infinite Mass Punch: By accelerating to near lightspeed, he uses the speedforce to allow the effects of relativity to increase the mass of his body, thus allowing him to hit with an incredibly powerful punch (said to be as powerful as the mass of a white dwarf star). Speedforce Dump: After touching his opponent, he can dump, (BFR) them into the dimension of the speedforce. This was one of the few attacks that was effective against Superboy Prime. Speed Steal: By touching (or just getting near) an opponent, he can steal all of their kinetic momentum and add it to his own. In addition to slowing the target down, it also immobilizes them indefinitely, making them frozen like a statue.